


Safe in Her

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the Doctor and the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in Her

He needs companionship, and knows she will always give it to him. She prefers him to share his time with others, but in the end, she will be there.

She holds him in her spirit, and will do all she can to protect him even from his own flaws.

He would do anything for her in turn, and has turned away offers to 'fix' her, or replace her. There is no fixing her. She's just like him, after all, a little odd and eccentric maybe, but reliable.

Together, they'll take on the universes, and she'll keep him safe within her.


End file.
